


Как молоко и сахар

by Bukan, Naru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ванильную принцессу выдают замуж за чёрного властелина. но девочка совсем не так проста и уже знает супруга с неожиданной стороны...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как молоко и сахар

#### Глава первая

Дарси тщательно облизывала ложечку. Ванильный крем сегодня удался особенно нежным. И жизнь казалась безмятежно-прекрасной. Конечно, Дарси знала, что это иллюзия. Сказочный лес все сильнее обступала цивилизация… Совсем скоро наступит момент, когда и спрятаться от нее будет негде.

И, по-хорошему, с этим надо бы что-нибудь делать. Было бы, конечно, неплохо, если бы от самой Дарси хоть что-то зависело. Но скорее шло к тому, что она станет разменной монетой в чьей-то большой игре. Может, даже, ценной монетой – но это дела не меняло.

Что остается-то – простые радости, пока можно. Полакомиться да погулять… Скоро, очень может быть, и этого лишишься. Поэтому, лакомиться Дарси старалась почаще, а гулять подольше. И подальше. И без свидетелей. Ее прислужницы давно были вышколены. Приучены не высовываться, пока не позовет.

Было о чем подумать в одиночестве. Особенно на границе миров. Где молочная река становилась обычной и встречались деревья, с одной стороны усыпанные карамельными цветами, а с другой самыми обычными. Высшим шиком считалось найти цветок-«половинку». Правда, некоторым такие цветы внушали суеверный страх. Дарси же их собирала. Вот и сейчас занялась этим.

…Вот это да! Сразу два, и разноцветных! Нечасто такое бывает! И в голове невольно мелькнуло – вдруг не случайно?

Дарси протянула руку. И только теперь поняла – она тут не одна. Встрепенулась – не столько испугавшись, сколько подосадовав – и тут не дают побыть одной! Да еще тянут руки к тем же цветам.

Рука была мужской, бледной, сильной… И не сразу Дарси повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на ее обладателя. Но все же обернулась – и замерла на месте.

Тень из тени, тьма от тьмы. Бледный, опасный и очень красивый – вот как он выглядел. Мурашки по спине бежали – и не было сил отвести взгляд.

Дарси почти догадывалась, на кого наткнулась. Но никак не ожидала, что этот темный страшный дух заинтересуется ее цветами. Ему-то они зачем? Странно, но за себя она почему-то совсем не боялась. Хотя он почти что коснулся ее руки, и кожа его на ощупь была ледяной. А глаза – бездонно-черными.

– Не знала, что лорд Мегон любит карамель.

– Я просто хочу понять, что в ней такого, – он сорвал цветок, один из тех двух, и поднес к губам.

Дарси едва не хихикнула – уж очень необычно это выглядело. И даже забавно.

Откусил пару лепестков, захрустел. Осторожно облизнулся. Спросил:

– А вы никогда их не едите, юная леди?

– Иногда ем, – не менее осторожно ответила она.

– Впрочем, вы этим дышите. Вы сами состоите… вот из такого, не правда ли? – он откусил еще лепесток.

Вот тут она вздрогнула слегка – очень уж сочеталось это действие с тоном его слов. Как будто так бы и от нее запросто отгрыз кусочек.

– А вам, как я смотрю, тоже нравится? – решила она не оставаться в долгу.

– Я люблю чуть покислее. Эти все-таки приторные.

– Они вообще-то разные, – Дарси сорвала второй цветок. – У половинок – как повезет.

– Надо же… И какая же попалась вам?

– Сейчас… – она откусила лепесток. – Держите, вам понравится. Поменяемся.

Он хмыкнул – явно не ожидал такого предложения – но лепесток взял. Разгрыз – и блаженно прижмурился:

– То, что нужно! Берите и правда мой.

Дарси протянула руку – пальцы чуть дрогнули. С чего это? Наверно, с того, что ситуация-то была опасной.

А потом она осознала: они же все равно что целовались. И это теперь может быть использовано против нее!

– Чего вы так испугались, юная леди? – по глазам – как будто действительно не понимал.

– Так… Мы же с вами почти поцеловались! – выпалила Дарси.

– Еще скажите, что теперь я обязан на вас жениться!

Дарси стало жарко. Она попыталась отшутиться:

– Если бы все, кто вместе едят конфеты, должны были жениться, холостяков бы вообще не осталось… Только ведь это не просто цветы.

– В самом деле?

– Да, они ведь вырастают там, где смыкаются наши миры, – говорила она серьезно, но от цветка все же откусила, и глаза лукаво блеснули.

Мегон это заметил и с усмешкой поинтересовался:

– Ну что ж… И как вам такой… цветочный поцелуй?

– Вы его вкуса не испортили, милорд.

– Сочту за комплимент.

– Да, на большее и не надейтесь, – Дарси произнесла это с вызовом, но это, кажется, Мегона только позабавило:

– Какая милая девочка.

Дарси вздернула подбородок:

– Это, надо думать, ответный комплимент?

– Если вам будет угодно. А вы у нас, кстати, кто?

– Третья принцесса Лесного Дома.

– О! Надо же, встретить в такой глуши титулованную особу…

– Это не глушь, это наши владения.

– …где вы никак не ожидали встретить меня, я правильно понял?

– Скорее да. Хотя лично проверять все границы – это в вашем духе.

– А если я скажу, что занимался вовсе не этим?

– Сильно удивите меня. Тогда чем же?

– А может, цветочки собирал.

– Вы? – она невольно хихикнула.

– А почему бы и нет.

– Скорее уж, это такой особо изощренный вид разведки.

– Интересно вы мыслите. И что же можно разведать, собирая цветы?

– Ну – вот про меня же вы уже кое-что разведали.

– Сомневаюсь, что мне от этого будет много пользы.

– Ну, ведь я же и не ваша главная цель, так?

– Безусловно.

Почему-то Дарси очень захотелось облегченно вздохнуть.

– Но не исключено, – добавил Мегон, – что мы еще увидимся.

– Да, конечно. Если вам вдруг снова… захочется сладкого… – ох, что она сказала?!

Он усмехнулся. Опасная это была усмешка…

– О, я не сомневаюсь… А теперь я, пожалуй, вас покину. Не скучайте в разлуке.

– Постараюсь, – ответила она в тон ему.

Стоило Дарси на секунду отвести глаза, как Мегон уже исчез. Все-таки они там тоже не обходятся без магии, вздохнула она. И все же – что Мегон тут делал? Вынюхивал – это однозначно. Вопрос – что именно? И случайно ли встретился с ней?

 

#### Глава вторая

Вот так Дарси и знала – не случайно. Через пару дней ее венценосные родители объявили… что лорд Мегон просит ее руки! Ничего себе пособирали цветочки… Он что, с самого начала собирался? Не мог же всерьез из-за непрямых поцелуев… Или все это было давно подготовленным спектаклем? Так или иначе – но пути назад, похоже, не было.

Мать, чуть не плача, говорила Дарси, что все это ужасно, но что ее жертва пойдет на пользу всему сказочному лесу. Иначе внешний мир его сметет. Как будто Дарси сама не знала. Вот только в том, что этот брак способен что-то сильно изменить, про себя сомневалась. Ну, союз. Скорее всего унизительный, на условиях темных. Но она-то в этой игре лишь пешка, и с чего бы Мегону после свадьбы начать вести себя с ней по-другому?

Ну ничего. Она еще посмотрит, что сможет сделать сама. Она его не боится! И надо, чтобы он это понял.

Впрочем, до свадьбы они увиделись всего раз.

– Я мог бы выбрать любую из ваших сестер. Но вас я хотя бы немного знаю.

– Ну, я вас тоже. Оказывается, мы оба любим карамель…

– Это уже что-то.

Оба рассмеялись, стало чуть легче. Но Мегон тут же припечатал:

– Хорошо, что вы первой попались мне на глаза.

– А если бы нет?

– Думаю, мне было бы скучнее. Ваши сестры так застенчивы…

– Откуда вам знать – может, после свадьбы и со мной заскучаете?

– Сомневаюсь.

По правде сказать, Дарси и сама в этом здорово сомневалась. Потому что скучать своему будущему благоверному давать не собиралась. Надо же хоть чем-то компенсировать всю эту… брачную сделку!

До свадьбы оставалось две недели.

Совсем немного, чтобы насладиться свободой. Поэтому Дарси даром времени не теряла и дома почти не показывалась – тем более что там, на ее взгляд, все с ума посходили от предсвадебной лихорадки.

Гуляла, как всегда одна, прощалась с любимыми местами. И с цветами, конечно. Их ведь даже с собой не возьмешь. Не приживутся. Так обидно… Хоть засушить, что ли, с собой пару веточек? Подсластить немного будущую жизнь. И ни разу не откусить ни кусочка. Хотя, это, наверное, будет немалой трудностью… В таком-то браке! Ладно. Он хотя бы красивый, этот лорд Мегон. На Темных Властелинов из старых сказок не особенно похож, и то хорошо. Хотя, говорят, безмерно коварен и опасен. Впрочем, в этом она уже убедилась – от свадьбы ведь не отвертишься. Ничего. Надо извлечь из этой ситуации максимум пользы и удовольствия.

Только успела подумать об этом – и сразу же встретила уже знакомый взгляд. Ну надо же… Что, жениху так не терпится?

– Что вам угодно, милорд?

– Просто хотелось увидеть вас.

– Надо же, – и ведь ей приятно было это слышать, только вот как ему поверишь?.. – И зачем же вам захотелось меня видеть?

– Может, для души.

– Сейчас скажете – я вам нравлюсь…

– А даже если и так – что странного?

– Во-первых, вы меня плохо знаете. Во-вторых, наверняка считаете наивной дурочкой.

Мегон усмехнулся и вдруг спросил:

– А кем вы считаете меня?

– Ну… Вы не так ужасны, как о вас рассказывают непослушным детям, хоть и живете на свете очень-очень давно и не меняетесь.

– О. Но ведь ваша порода тоже из долгожителей.

– Ну, мне еще предстоит узнать на себе, что это такое…

– Мало приятного, если глобально.

– Ну вот, теперь вы пытаетесь меня напугать…

– Вовсе нет.

– И на том спасибо.

– И я вовсе не пытаюсь сказать, что вы не дотягиваете до моего уровня.

– Я о таком и не мечтала. Мне нравится то, что есть.

– Это тоже очень разумная позиция. Мне повезло со случайным выбором.

– Вы искали меня, чтобы это сказать?

– Что-то вроде этого. Думаю, мы поладим.

– Я, во всяком случае, постараюсь.

Она мило улыбнулась и тут же мысленно спохватилась. Главное – не давать ему слишком много власти над собой. Да, Дарси не хочет ссориться, но это не значит, что безнаказанно спустит любые выходки будущего супруга. И где гарантия, что он прямо сейчас не позволит себе… чего-то? Но пока только стоял, внимательно ее разглядывая. Как будто… оценивающе?

– Я тоже очень надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, – проговорил он наконец. И что-то послышалось Дарси в этих словах – нет, не угроза, но…

– А на что надеяться мне?

– На то, что и я оправдаю ваши ожидания, – Мегон взглянул на нее лукаво. – Во всяком случае, постараюсь.

Дарси невольно вновь улыбнулась:

– Это так любезно с вашей стороны.

– Что поделать, теперь придется быть любезным… – притворно вздохнул Мегон.

И Дарси совсем по-девчоночьи захихикала. И вдруг услышала, что он смеется в ответ. Неужели же все и впрямь будет не так плохо? Что ж, скоро она это узнает. Осталось совсем немного.

Судя по взгляду Мегона, и он думал о том же самом. Может, мечтал уже о том, как она станет его? «А почему один он?», – вдруг подумала Дарси. И ощутила, что краснеет.  Что за мысли, в самом деле! Не говоря обо всем прочем, он ей пока даже не муж! И ей не положено ни знать о таких вещах, ни думать. Хотя кое-что она, конечно, знала. Но вот «примерять» эти знания к нареченному было как-то странно… И страшновато. Да и, скорее всего, на самом деле все будет совсем не так, как она может себе представить. Нет, лучше вовсе об этом не думать – и без того время летит слишком быстро… Надо наслаждаться последними деньками свободы.

Что она и делала. И казалась всем такой беззаботной… Мать прямо даже и не знала, плакать ли ей и вразумлять, говоря о долге перед народом, или просто порадоваться. Неизвестно ведь, как все повернется после свадьбы… Может, и видеться-то не смогут. С Мегона станется запереть свою супругу. И выпить весь ее свет… Хотя нет, королева-мать верила в Дарси. И даже не особо собиралась ее наставлять. И все же… Хоть отчасти это сделать было надо.

– Будь с ним милой. Во всем соглашайся, а делай по-своему. Впрочем, кажется, этому тебя учить не надо, дочь моя.

– Я и сама думала делать именно так…

– Только осторожно. И, может, тебе удастся сделать так, чтобы тебя полюбил народ.

– Темный народ, его подданные?

– Так далеко я не замахивалась. Простой народ за стенами замка.

– Может, и удастся что-то сделать… Если, конечно, я буду из этого замка выходить.

– Ну, хотя бы сиять из окна. Уже немало.

Дарси засмеялась, но про себя подумала – а вдруг и правда придется вот так… из окна? Конечно, больше жалеть будут… Но хватит ли этого для народной любви? Ее ведь делами надо завоевывать. Ладно. Скоро все станет ясно. Осталось три дня.

 

#### Глава третья

Время летело как на крыльях, ведь Дарси волей-неволей пришлось принять наконец участие в свадебных приготовлениях. Наряд, прическа, щебет взволнованных сестер и подружек… И все усиливающееся волнение – как будто только сейчас поняла, на что решилась. Сердце так и бьется… Но отступать некуда – жених уже ждет. И выглядит как сама любезность и изысканность. Просто неотразим… Дарси видела откровенное удивление и восхищение в глазах сестер… А она сама? Что она чувствует? Все мысли, все чувства спутались… А вдруг она будет счастлива? Очень-очень, счастливее всех? Как по-детски верить в это, но все же… Нельзя же не верить ни во что.

С этой мыслью Дарси шагнула навстречу жениху. А он предложил ей руку. Идти рядом с ним, держать его за руку – это было… странно и правильно. И даже откуда-то пришло ощущение надежности. Но сердце по-прежнему билось взволнованно. Впрочем, кого это минует в день свадьбы?

Наверное, и Мегон тоже волнуется… Хотя больше доволен. Ведь все происходит так, как он хочет. Даже если… он желает не ее, а политических выгод. Ведь сегодня получит все. Ох, от одной мысли в дрожь бросает.

И не мог он не заметить, как дрогнули ее пальцы в его руке… И пожал ее руку в ответ. Странно, но это ее немного успокоило.

Вот он и подвел ее к алтарю. Сейчас будут произнесены клятвы… И он произносит свои так легко, словно заранее выучил наизусть и нисколько не беспокоится. Это она запинается на каждом слове. Особенно на последнем. Ведь после этого «да» пути назад уже не будет.

Хотя его и так не будет. Если она скажет «нет» – разве готова она ответить за последствия? Едва ли… Поэтому…

– Да.

Ну вот и все. Они супруги. Можно выдохнуть и посмотреть на… мужа. Уж он-то доволен, это точно… Интриган. Хоть бы еще знал, что такое должное уважение. На протяжении свадьбы, надо признать, он держал себя, как должно. И потом тоже, пока вез Дарси в карете в свои владения. Никто из ее семьи, никто из приглашенных за ними не следовал. Но жутко пока еще не было…

Немного не по себе стало, когда доехали до места. Темный замок как он есть, наполненный тенями… И, наверное, ужасами… Во всяком случае, такие мысли упорно лезли в голову. Тишина. Темнота. Даже слуги не встречают. Только тьма клубится.

Дарси невольно вздрогнула – и сжала руку мужа.

– Не бойся. Я здесь лорд, а ты моя леди. Идем.

Они вошли в темный зал. Мегон поставил Дарси в центр зала. Погладил ее волосы, отцепил фату с короной, небрежно бросил к ногам. И, пробежав прохладными пальцами по обнаженным плечам, скользнул по спине к застежкам платья.

Дарси затрепетала.

– Что… Что вы делаете?

– Вы моя жена. Я заявляю на вас свои права, вы будете моей здесь и сейчас.

Вот это было и впрямь серьезно. Не то чтобы Дарси этого не ожидала, но вот так…

– А как же…

– Постель из роз? В моем замке это не принято. Вас должна увидеть тень. Не бойтесь, я не причиню вам вреда. И буду очень осторожен.

Дарси смутно догадывалась, о какой тени идет речь – и это радости не добавляло. Все это явно походило на какой-то ритуал, а не на первую брачную ночь.

Дарси дрожала, а он продолжал ее раздевать – медленно и даже нежно, каждым касанием уговаривая не бояться. И, кажется, в какой-то момент она начала поддаваться ему. Ведь не страшно же. Даже приятно. И чужие глаза – не наблюдают ведь? Конечно, если не считать этой самой… тени.

А тень была повсюду, будто обволакивая обнаженную кожу. Ее прикосновение было ощутимо почти физически. Не липкое, не холодное, вообще не неприятное. Только слишком… изучающее.

Дарси с мольбой взглянула на Мегона. Она сейчас только поняла, что он еще ни разу ее не поцеловал. Только на самой церемонии. Вот если бы снова… Или и это… не принято?

Дарси облизнула губы и призывно заглянула Мегону в глаза. Пусть поймет – ее тревожит и волнует то, что он делает.

И, кажется, он это понял. И в тот миг, когда ее платье упало к ногам, прижался губами к ее губам.

И этот поцелуй разительно отличался от скрепившего их союз. Само пламя, темное, бесстыдное и горячее. Дарси испугалась было, но лишь на миг. Потому что это пламя почти сразу охватило ее. И она прильнула к супругу, почти обвилась вокруг него… Он позволил. Сам был все еще полностью одет, и его одежды задевали так же ощутимо, как тьма вокруг, и его руки скользили по ее спине и ниже…

А потом он чуть ее отстранил и шепнул:

– Я хочу тебя видеть. Всю.

Ей стало жарко – но, кажется, уже не от стыда. Она ухватилась за его плечи и откинулась назад. И просто кожей ощутила его жадный взгляд. И закрыла глаза – так ощущения были еще острее. Тем более что Мегон ласкал ее не только взглядом.

Его пальцы были искусны и если не нежны, то уж точно совсем не грубы. Он уложил Дарси на ее одежду и склонился над молодой женой, продолжая ласкать.

У Дарси голова шла кругом, и все больше нарастало желание ответить тем же.

– Не стесняйся, – кажется, он прочел ее мысли.

Она и не стеснялась больше, но с трудом представляла себе, что делать. Несмело скользнула руками по его телу – и поняла, что даже такое касание его волнует.

Он сразу стал ей помогать – расстегиваться, подставляться… И ей самой хотелось все больше и больше… больше его. Их желания совпали, и они шли навстречу их исполнению. И теперь Дарси уже было все равно – как и почему, будь они сейчас посреди раскаленной пустыни или на голых камнях, это ничего бы не изменило. Боли она не почувствовала. Только блаженство слияния. И какое блаженство! Хотелось, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Или хотя бы чтобы после обоюдного экстаза они могли как можно дольше лежать обнявшись…

– Хорошо тебе было? – спросил Мегон, пока действительно ее обнимал.

– Упоительно…

– Я рад. И гордился бы собой, но именно тень ты должна благодарить за то, что тебя миновали все неприятные ощущения.

Вспоминая свои отнюдь не неприятные ощущения, Дарси поймала себя на мысли, что даже согласна это сделать.

– Спасибо, – искренне выдохнула она. И вдруг поняла – тень ее услышала. Снова приласкала – всю, откровенно.

– Она приняла тебя, – сказал Мегон.

– Наверно, я должна этому радоваться… Или предстоит что-то еще? Теперь, кажется, я уже ничему не удивлюсь.

– Пока не предстоит. Сейчас я провожу тебя в твои покои, а потом жду к ужину.

Предложению проводить Дарси только обрадовалась – ноги до сих пор еще не слишком хорошо держали от пережитого наслаждения.

Покои ее оказались в верхнем этаже – будто над тенью.

– Я подумал, что тебе нужно много света.

– Спасибо… – Дарси была слегка удивлена такой предусмотрительностью.

– Было бы за что, это же очевидно. Ты ведь дитя света… Ну что ж, отдыхай. Увидимся за ужином.

Дарси кивнула. И, проводив его взглядом, упала на кровать. Да так и пролежала несколько часов, без сил, обуреваемая противоречивыми чувствами. Как принимать все это? По правде сказать, она и не ожидала, что все будет… так. Неужели где-то глубоко внутри они подходят друг другу? Хорошо бы, если так! Тогда можно надеяться на счастливую семейную жизнь.

Ну а если… Если начало обманчиво? О таком не хотелось даже думать. Тогда сбудутся самые худшие ее опасения, и видеть ей мир только из окна своих покоев… Утешало лишь одно – скоро все прояснится.

* * *

Ужин оказался роскошным. Только вот в темном зале земные, радостные яства казались будто ненастоящими. И ни одного слуги. От всего этого было как-то не по себе.

– Ты что же, тут совсем один живешь?

– Вовсе нет.

– Надо же, а незаметно…

– Просто ты их не видишь.

– И никогда не смогу увидеть?

– Поглядим.

Мегон снова усмехнулся, и это немного озадачило Дарси – чего еще ей ждать? Похоже, тем, что тень признала ее, все не закончится. Стало не по себе.

– Что-то не так? – спросил Мегон.

– Все в порядке…

– Не бойся. Ты с повелителем теней.

В какой-то степени именно это и пугало… чуть-чуть. Но и волновало, возбуждало не меньше. И как это у него получается – быть пугающим и притягательным одновременно? Скорее всего, само собой.

– А ты таким родился или?..

– Таким? – Мегон выразительно обвел рукой зал.

– Ну да…

– Я в юности принял посвящение.

– А ты… хотел этого?

– И да, и нет. Тяга к запретному знанию наложилась на то, что я спасал свою семью.

– Спасал? Но от чего?

– От проклятия. Тень соглашалась на одну жертву за всех.

– И этой жертвой стал ты?

– Да. Причем они не должны были ничего знать. Они прокляли меня и отреклись.

Дарси на мгновение остолбенела. И он так спокойно об этом говорит?

– Не переживай, это было давно. И к тому же тень забрала часть моих чувств.

– Только часть? И… какую же?

– Небольшую. Я надеюсь.

«И я тоже надеюсь»… – мелькнуло в голове Дарси. Заодно она понадеялась, что, может, поэтому Мегон на ней и женился. Не все чувства у него отняты… И, быть может, брак с нею поможет снять с него проклятие. Эта мысль даже заставила забыть о недавнем страхе. Теперь у Дарси была еще одна цель. Разбудить эти самые чувства. Может, даже помирить его с семьей. Хоть, наверное, непросто будет это сделать, не раскрывая им то, что они знать не должны. Узнать бы сначала самой побольше. Надо, наверное, выждать немного, обжиться здесь… Завоевать его доверие… Еще сильнее. Надо только решить – как.

 

#### Глава четвёртая

Дни тянулись однообразно, но все же не утомляли. Мегон проводил много времени с женой. Только никогда не делил с ней ложе в ее спальне. И не пускал в свои личные покои. Это удивляло, но настаивать Дарси благоразумно не пыталась. И действовать «под ковром» – тоже. А то будет как со всеми теми героями сказок, которые любят ходить в запретные комнаты. А каждая ее близость с мужем в зале теней была лучше прежней… Словно «признанная» тенью Дарси смогла оценить это чудо во всей полноте. И все-таки этого было мало для полного единения. Чего-то не хватало… И к этому чему-то Дарси стремилась всецело. И когда заметила, что Мегон особенно задумчив – сразу же пристала с расспросами. Конечно, отчасти рисковала – но оно того стоило.

– Все плохо, Дарси. Мой брат-король хочет пойти войной на замок теней.

– Как? Но он же… твой брат?

– Ты забыла? Я же проклят и для своей семьи не существую. Вернее, считаюсь средоточием зла. И это при том, что то, чем стал он, я постесняюсь назвать вслух в приличном обществе.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? Он настолько никудышный король?

– Да. Бестолковый. К тому же самодур и развратник. Я слышал, будто он хочет населить этот замок розовыми зайцами.

– Что? – Дарси, не выдержав, рассмеялась. – Серьезно?

– Да. Такие у него представления о прекрасном и полезном.

– Ну, у меня свои представления о прекрасном – и, по-моему, это будет кошмар!

– Вот именно. Поэтому я не собираюсь этого допускать.

– А если дойдет до смертоубийства?

– Ну и пусть. Кстати, я думал, что тебе нравятся розовые зайцы.

– Просто здесь они будут неуместно смотреться.

– Да, и уж точно не заменят тень.

– А если она вдруг исчезнет, ты… потеряешь свою силу?

– И не только ее. Могу лишиться и самой жизни. А земли – защиты. Это странная защита и страшная, но надежная.

– Значит… Тебе придется воевать?

– Безусловно. Но не волнуйся, ты будешь в безопасности.

– Зато ты нет!

– Со мной тень. Опасаться мне нечего.

– Тогда… стоит опасаться за твою родню.

– Пожалуй. А тебе так нужно за кого-то опасаться?

– Да я как-то просто… не могу не. Братоубийственная война – это же ужасно.

– Но иногда просто нет другого выхода.

– Какой ужас.

– Тебе ничего ужасного видеть не придется, я обещаю.

– А врачевать твои раны?

– Едва ли они появятся. Тень защищает лучше любых доспехов.

– Ты так самоуверен… А если однажды все пойдет не так, как ты ожидаешь?

– Типун тебе на твой хорошенький розовый язычок, Дарси. Побереги его для поцелуев.

Дарси чуть покраснела:

– Я что, так примитивна, что уже ничего умного сказать не могу?

Мегон взглянул на нее с удивлением:

– Я этого не говорил. Не злись.

– Ты меня презираешь, я знаю!

– Перестань. Если хочешь, можешь думать, что это я для того, чтобы ты в случае чего по мне не убивалась.

Успокоил, нечего сказать! А с другой стороны, может ли быть иначе?

– Ты очень противный. Так что я пошла к себе.

Развернулась и пошла. Но чувствовала – он смотрит ей вслед… Забавно, тень побери. Любопытный привкус у супружеских ссор, когда они вот так на грани… Хотя, конечно, переступать эту грань Дарси бы ни за что не рискнула – просто опасно… А пока… Пока и так все достаточно плохо и тревожно. И как теперь себя вести? Сидеть, вышивать и плакать? И смотреть в окно, поджидая супруга с войны, как какая-нибудь героиня баллады? И отвлечься-то толком нечем. А благоверный вряд ли захочет… отвлечь сегодня.

Вот сейчас остро ощущается, что нет у нее тут ни подружки, ни служанки, что родителей и сестер она уже очень давно не видела… И даже ребенка родить захотелось. Хотя кто будет помогать растить… Да и вообще, наверняка Мегон после своего посвящения бесплоден. Только сейчас это пришло Дарси в голову. Ведь и в самом деле, эти темные ритуалы наверняка бесследно не проходят. И если с ним что случится… ничего и не останется.

И тут Дарси поняла, что и вправду волнуется о том, что с Мегоном что-то случится. Она не ответила бы, насколько он ей дорог, но частью ее жизни он, конечно, был. И как сохранить эту часть?

Ну неужели нельзя обойтись без войны?

Если бы она могла – пошла бы с королем на переговоры. Но… что она может? Не убегать же тайно. И не звать же короля на обед.

Хотя, может, Мегону эта идея и понравилась бы… как возможность для быстрого устранения противника посредством яда в кубке или тарелке.

Дарси сама удивилась своим мыслям – видно, тень и вправду ее приняла, раз о таком думается.

А если уговорить? Рискованно, конечно, но… Дарси вздохнула. Хоть бы та самая тень ей помогла, раз уж на такие мысли наводит! Хоть бы невидимость подарила!

И вдруг… Дарси сама не поняла, что заставило ее вздрогнуть и оглядеться по сторонам. Что-то происходило рядом с ней, вокруг нее. Неужели ее услышали? И как будто что-то ее обволокло. Тень?

Дарси подбежала к зеркалу. И увидела вместо себя размытый силуэт.

Вот это да! Неужто она и вправду невидима?!

Опьяненная, Дарси покружилась на месте. А потом выскользнула из замка. Получилось на удивление легко, если и было кому замечать – не заметили.

Правда, дальше-то дороги она не знала. И что делать – идти наугад? Может, тень подскажет? Дарси постаралась сосредоточиться и прислушаться. Тень-то видела короля и могла к нему привести. Тем более раз уж исполнила желание Дарси – так, похоже, была не против ее затеи. И Дарси решила положиться на тень и просто пойти вперед.

А идти было недалеко. Лес кончился… и вот он, загородный замок. Стража, конечно, имеется, но обойти ее теперь явно не составит труда.

А дальше что? Тень нашептывала прибить короля. Но так же нельзя! Сначала надо узнать, что он за человек… И тень, уловив ее желание, вроде бы притихла снисходительно – ну-ну, погляди, сама убедишься!

Дарси слилась со стеной и приготовилась подслушивать. Ого, да, кажется, и слух обострился…

Король оказался толстым, с пухлыми губами, но не сильно добродушным – а ведь можно было ожидать иного. Смеялся он, правда, много, но громко и противно. В общем, зрелище не особо впечатляющее. И ради вот этого вот… Мегон рискнул всей жизнью? Хотя, конечно, там еще родители были и младшая сестра… Да и вообще, кто знает, как там все было… В конце концов, версия Мегона не может быть абсолютной истиной, и для этого ему даже необязательно откровенно врать. Просто умолчать о чем-то… Или даже забыть.

Сестру, кстати, Дарси тоже увидела, и она оказалась довольно милой.

«А что, – подумала незваная гостья, – если король умрет, унаследует ли она все?»

Пока что речи свояченицы казались вполне разумными. Тем более, на фоне королевских. Король занимался самодурским шапкозакидательством, сестра в конце концов не выдержала:

– Может, Мегон и темный властелин, но ты просто дурак!

– Ты еще скажи, что я хуже этого… этого…

– Страна при тебе разорилась, этого даже ты отрицать не можешь.

Промолчал. Значит, и правда не мог.

– Не надо было ныть, – продолжала сестра. – Тогда Мегон не продался бы темным силам.

– А, так я ныл?!

– А скажешь, нет? Мол, я старший, несчастный, наследник, я не могу идти жертвой…

– Сама бы и шла, раз так любишь средненького!

– И пошла бы! Но он все решил раньше!

– Надо было предугадать! Как же ваша хваленая женская интуиция?

– А как же твой государственный ум? – не осталась в долгу сестра.

– А я не умный, я хитрый! Я сберег свою особу!

– Великий подвиг, что и говорить!

– Я же наследник и первенец.

– К сожалению, сберечь свою особу – это все, на что тебя хватило…

– Ну что теперь.

– Еще и детей у тебя нет!

– А ты думаешь, твой любимчик тут был бы лучше?!

– Да! Уж если он даже тень покорил…

– А какой ценой? Ясно ведь, что не задаром!

– Он внакладе не останется. Что бы он им ни отдал, это уступка в малом, чтобы победить в большом.

Дарси замерла, слушая это. Интересное семейство, что и говорить…

– Если я выйду замуж, – ядовито добавила сестра, – мой первенец наследует тебе.

Последовавшее затем молчание дало Дарси понять, что король от этих слов не в восторге.

– Никчемный дурак! – припечатала сестра.

Звук шагов – она вышла из комнаты.

А Дарси задумалась. Что сейчас сделать? Пойти за ней или навестить ее братца?

Скорее второе.

Дарси вновь почувствовала что-то… кажется, одобрение. Тени явно понравилась ее мысль. Сейчас вот напугать этого толстого дурака… Может, даже не становясь видимой. А то опознает… Только вот что бы такое придумать… поэффектнее? Проще всего зажать рот рукой и сказать что-нибудь замогильным голосом…

Сказано – сделано. Дарси бесшумно подкралась поближе к ничего не подозревающему королю. Издала дикий полустон-полувздох и ледяной рукой схватила толстяка за горло.

Тот так и обмер.

– Пойдешь войной на лорда Мегона – кончишь плохо! – вышло даже замогильнее, чем Дарси сама ожидала.

Король кулем съехал в обморок.

Не переборщила ли? Хотя случившееся он точно запомнит.

Потом надо будет прийти сюда еще. Проверить. Заодно, может, со свояченицей поближе познакомиться. Она ведь тоже интересная личность. И не так проста. А сейчас пора домой. Хоть бы тень не была в ней разочаровала и дала возможность ускользнуть так же незаметно…

 

#### Глава пятая

Это-то получилось. В смысле, удачно вернуться домой. А вот дома ждал скандал.

– Где ты была? – Мегон был всерьез не в духе.

– Просто прогуляться выходила.

– Очень надолго. И очень далеко.

– Ты за мной следишь?

– Я за тебя беспокоюсь. А у тебя волосы на концах почернели.

Дарси вздрогнула:

– Ну и что?

– Тень играет с тобой в игры. Будь осторожна, не поддавайся. Ты не представляешь, насколько это может быть опасно! Потемневшими волосами тут не отделаешься.

– Но Тень меня одобряет.

– Вот это-то и есть самое опасное. То, что она одобряет, может привести к ужасным последствиям.

– Сам-то как борешься с этим?

– А мне не надо. Я для того и существую, чтобы делать грязную работу. А вот тебе не позволю.

– Да я и не делала!

– Но пыталась.

– А я что, не имею права тебя защитить? Я тебе нужна только как красивая игрушка?

– Я уже приобрел себе защиту на всю жизнь! – показалось или в голосе Мегона прозвучала горечь?

– Значит, так и есть. Я цветочек на куче пепла!

– Зачем ты так?

– А как иначе?

– Ну что я тебе должен сказать? Что ты сокровище, свет моей жизни и мне невыносима мысль о том, что ты можешь подвергнуться опасности?

– Не утруждай себя. Зачем лгать?

– А я не лгу. Просто тебе этого мало.

– Вот как? И что же еще мне нужно, по-твоему?

– Сражаться наравне со мной и все такое.

– И ты не можешь позволить мне этого?

– Не могу, и не проси.

– Да почему же?

– Потому что ты слабая женщина!

– То, что я женщина, не означает, что я ни на что не гожусь!

– Годишься. Меня успокаивать.

«Меня бы кто успокоил», – подумала Дарси. И расплакалась.

Мегон, кажется, этого не ожидал. И не знал, как утешить.

– Да обними меня, идиот! – она крикнула это почти зло.

И как же ему стало больно! Словно ударили в самое сердце.

– Ну не плачь, не надо, ну что мне сделать?

– Да я ж сказала уже!

Мегон протянул руки и как-то неловко обнял жену. Она, всхлипывая, уткнулась ему в плечо.

– Не плачь… – повторил он, гладя ее по волосам. Но она только сильнее лила слезы… Пока они совсем не иссякли. И отстраниться от Мегона уже не было сил… Или не хотелось?

Но наконец она подняла голову.

– Ну как, успокоилась? – спросил он, с тревогой заглядывая ей в лицо.

Она только вздохнула.

А он чувствовал себя растерянным, как никогда в жизни. Не знал, что сказать и как прийти в себя самому.

– Я не смогу без тебя жить, – только и сказал… Но и этого было много. Ведь раньше никто не слышал от него таких слов…

– Правда, что ли? – у Дарси вышло немножко сердито.

– Я чуть с ума не сошел от беспокойства, когда увидел, что тебя нет…

– Это, конечно, мило. Но на мое-то место себя поставь! Смог бы ты бездействовать? Да еще слышать при этом, что ни на что не способен?

– Наверно, нет…

– Тогда ты должен меня понять.

– Я попытаюсь. Но все же и ты будь осторожна с тенью.

– А ты советуй. Давай все делать вместе.

– Все? И воевать тоже?

– Ну, войны, может еще и не будет…

– С чего ты так решила?

– Увидишь, – она загадочно улыбнулась.

Он удивленно приподнял брови – и со вздохом коснулся ее начавших темнеть волос.

– Это мой тебе сюрприз. Не волнуйся, приятный.

– Боюсь даже предполагать.

– А ты не бойся. Скоро увидишь, – и Дарси поцеловала его.

– Ладно, ладно. Поверю тебе.

Дарси победно улыбнулась. Какой огромный шаг в отношениях они сегодня сделали! И ясно, что она в самом деле ему небезразлична… Более чем. И это уже немало.

 

#### Глава шестая

Дни шли, а война так и не начиналась. Мегон был озадачен – а Дарси посмеивалась про себя. Похоже, ее «маленький сюрприз» удался. А король-то трус! Права была сестра насчет него. Наверное, сейчас доволен тем, что опять сберег свою особу! Уж и особа, конечно. Но лучше тупой, но живой король, чем сотни павших солдат! Интересно, думает ли Мегон так же.

– Слушай, а если твоя сестра родит – он взбесится?

Мегон вопросу немного удивился, но все же ответил:

– Полагаю, да. Заблаговременно, так сказать…

– Кстати, а почему он до сих пор не женится? Разве не надежнее обзавестись наследником самому?

– По-моему, он думает, что будет жить вечно. И не любит детей, и женщин тоже не любит. Никто рядом ему не нужен. Да и он никому.

Дарси только головой покачала, недоумевая про себя – как можно так жить?

– Ты, наверно, думаешь, зачем же я его такого спасал.

– Да нет, не особо, брат все-таки, и другого у тебя нет.

Мегон бросил на жену благодарный взгляд:

– И потом, до коронации он таким не был. А после как подменили.

– Интересно, почему… Неужели власть настолько портит людей?

– И это… И, мне кажется, есть что-то еще. Как будто его личная сделка.

– А что… есть с кем?

– Вот не знаю, но мало ли. Тень не всех духов контролирует.

А вдруг и правда, что-то есть, подумала Дарси. И ей тут же захотелось проверить, выяснить. Правда, мужу она об этом желании сообщать не спешила. Даже несмотря на решение все делать только вместе. Неизвестно еще, как он отреагирует. Надо все обдумать как следует – для начала наедине с собой. И, наверно, наведаться в замок ночью. Это должно быть не так уж трудно, если тень опять поможет. И вот сейчас Дарси готова была радоваться, что они с Мегоном спят в разных комнатах. Выбраться проще. Только бы Мегон не проснулся не вовремя. Хотя можно пробраться к выходу, который подальше от его покоев. Так Дарси и решила поступить. И пока все ей благоприятствовало.

Выбраться получилось бесшумно и быстро. И до места добраться тоже. Видно, тень опять помогала. Всецело одобряя ее действия. А ведь так и брюнеткой стать недолго, мельком подумала Дарси. Ладно, это не самое страшное. Для дела же.

…Спальня, на которую тень указала как на покои королевской сестры, была тихой. А вот из спальни короля слышалась какая-то возня. Дарси разом насторожилась и по возможности тише – хотя тише, вроде, было уже некуда – скользнула к дверям.

Тихие голоса, смех, возня… Похоже, король времени даром не терял и вовсю развлекался. Только вот присутствия женщины Дарси не уловила. Странно… Что же там творится?

Дарси осторожно заглянула в спальню. Король держал в объятиях юношу явно нечеловеческого происхождения. Что нечеловеческого – понятно было даже в темноте. Рога, крылья, темная кожа… Изящен и красив. Дарси прямо в жар бросило – и от облика юноши, и от того, чем, собственно, тот занимался. Ублажал короля по полной. И весьма успешно – если судить по тому, что при этом слышалось.

Дарси убежала. Ее захлестывали смущение и отвращение. Все ожидала увидеть, но такое… Неужели в этом и заключается тайна короля – за власть продал нечисти не только душу, но и тело? Узнать бы, что именно это за нечисть. Только вот как? Наверняка этот демон как раз из тех, что неподвластны тени, иначе бы и Мегон об этом что-то знал. Может, как раз только она, Дарси, и способна добраться до истоков. А пока… Ох, только бы этот демон был занят своим делом настолько, что не ощутил ее присутствия!

Она вернулась в коридор. Надо было решить, что делать дальше. Лучше всего – дождаться, пока демон соберется уходить, и проследить за ним. Лишь бы он не решил исчезнуть прямо из постели… Тогда пришлось бы за него цепляться. А это рискованно, и куда еще занесет… Оттуда, может, и возврата-то нет. Оставалось только ждать и надеяться на удачу.

Вот наконец король захрапел. Дарси разом насторожилась. Демон соскользнул с постели, потянулся, выставляя напоказ всю свою порочную красоту. Дарси залилась таким жгучим румянцем, что на мгновение испугалась – не проступил бы сквозь тень. Но демону было, кажется, не до того. Он расправил крылья и взлетел. Дарси на мгновение растерялась. Что же теперь – лететь за ним? Тень толкнула изнутри – дерзай! И пришлось дерзнуть… В смысле – взлететь.

Ощущения оказались малоприятными. Как будто кто-то дергал ее вверх, обвязав веревкой. В таком «подвешенном» состоянии трудно было понимать, куда летишь. Тень, наверно, знала лучше. Главное – не терять демона из виду. И не привлекать его внимания. Ведь если тень не имеет над ним власти – он может и заметить… Но пока не замечал.

Путь его закончился на горе, уходящей выше облаков. Добираясь туда вслед за ним, Дарси основательно замерзла – но все равно глядела в оба. Вот какая-то пещера. Демон направился прямо туда. А Дарси – за ним. Впереди посверкивали отсветы, похожие на адское пламя. Ох, а и правда, не залететь бы прямиком в ад! Но пока были только пещеры.  Целый лабиринт. Да, пожалуй, отсюда только с помощью тени и выберешься! А в последнюю пещеру даже войти было жарко.

Дарси ощутила, как тень плотнее сомкнулась вокруг нее. Помогло, хоть и немного. Дарси огляделась. Видимо, тут и был конец пути. И куда же она попала?

Озеро. Юноша-демон плескался в нем, фыркая и наслаждаясь жаром. И, наверное, заслуженным отдыхом. А может, грязь смывал? Хотя нет, это смешно. Вот уж эти создания точно грязи не боятся.

– Присоединяйся, – вдруг сказал демон, уставившись на то место, где затаилась Дарси.

Она так и обмерла. Получается – он ее видит?!

И точно, видит. Смотрит прямо на нее и улыбается.

– Так ты же… по мужикам? – ляпнула она, чтоб только не показать, как боится.

– Да мне все равно. Я исхожу из ваших, земных пристрастий. Тем более что, – он улыбнулся шире, – ты уж точно будешь посимпатичнее, чем этот сластолюбец…

– Тьфу на тебя, я мужняя жена! А что тебе надо от короля?

– Угробить, конечно. А потом приняться за сестрицу и сделать ей ребенка.

Дарси вздрогнула. Ну конечно, а что еще ожидать от демона? Но виду не подала, спросила спокойно:

– А почему же ты сейчас этого не сделал?

– Чего именно, детка?

– Что-то не видела я, чтобы ты сегодня пытался убить короля…

– Так я его истощаю постепенно, это же ежику понятно! И ему недолго осталось, хотя он этого и не замечает… Даже доволен. А я его счастьем питаюсь.

Да, если так, подумалось Дарси, судя по тому, что она недавно видела, этот демон насытился сверх всякой меры.

– Если что, я и тебя заставлю медленно умирать от наслаждения.

Он сказал это даже не угрожающе – обронил, словно просто так. И вот от этого Дарси стало по-настоящему страшно. И что же ей теперь делать?

Тень подсказала: не одолеешь. Оглуши и удирай. Совет был неплох. Но как оглушить? Дарси действовала по наитию. Едва успела вообразить нечто невидимое, огревающее демона по затылку – и этого оказалось достаточно. А потом практически мгновенно перенеслась домой. Прямо в собственную спальню. Рухнула на кровать, тяжело дыша и еще не до конца осознавая, что же произошло. Слишком много всего… И меньше всего сейчас она думала о том, как будет объясняться с Мегоном. И без того мыслей было много.

Как остановить демона? А остановить надо, что бы там ни было – после того, как демон изведет короля, все может стать еще хуже. Рассказать все Мегону? Наверное, придется, одной тут не справиться.

 

#### Глава седьмая

Этой ночью Дарси почти не спала. И, конечно, Мегон утром это заметил.

– А ты опять за свое.

– С чего ты взял?

– Да у тебя все просто на лице написано! – хмыкнул Мегон. – И не отнекивайся!

– Не буду. Есть кое-что поважнее.

– Что же это?

– Я вскрыла заговор.

Мегон удивленно и недоверчиво приподнял брови:

– Даже так?

– Именно. Поверь, я не шучу.

И она честно рассказала все, что узнала.

Реакция Мегона оказалась еще более бурной, чем она предполагала:

– Я их спасал, спасал, а они все равно вляпались! Уж лучше достались бы, как я, тени!

– Не говори так! И пока что вляпался только твой брат!

– Это немногим лучше… Он ведь сказал, этот демон, что охмурит сестру и посадит на трон свое отродье!

– Мы должны предотвратить это!

– Должны. Только вот как…

– Ты не знаешь?

– Пока нет. Судя по всему, этот демон и впрямь из тех, что неподвластны тени. И знаем мы о нем мало.

– Значит, надо узнать больше.

– А ты у нас, я смотрю, это умеешь…

– Да я сама этого не ожидала!

– Значит, я не ошибся, когда выбрал тебя!

– Я рада, что ты так считаешь. И все же… Без плана трудно что-то предпринять.

– А с планом я тебе помогу.

– И что предлагаешь?

– Я бы призвал тень в его убежище.

… До вечера они обсуждали подробности, а утром узнали, что опоздали. Король умер. Похоже, демон оказался проворнее.

– Теперь правит твоя сестра. Надо срочно предложить ей помощь.

– Вот уж действительно – срочно!

Заявились они вместе, вдвоем. Не до того было, чтобы что-то скрывать. Хотя, конечно, сестру удивили изрядно.

– Не соблазняйтесь никакими красивыми юношами! – еще раз обратила ее внимание Дарси.

– Мне сейчас как-то не до этого…

– И все же, Инимика, – вмешался Мегон, – будь осторожнее. Как раз в твоем горе найдутся охотники тебя утешать. И среди них притаится враг.

– Ты говоришь загадками. Что ты знаешь?

– Тот, кто убил нашего брата, подбирается к тебе.

– Убил? – Инимика вздрогнула. – Что ты говоришь? Его никто не убивал, он умер в своей постели… со счастливой улыбкой на лице!

– Но в этой постели он был не один. И тот, кто убил его счастьем, придет за тобой, чтобы посадить на трон своего наследника.

Инимика ненадолго впала в ступор от услышанного. Мегон и Дарси по возможности осторожно, но добили ее подробностями. Та их вроде восприняла, но Мегон смотрел на сестру встревоженно – вернулся ли к ней дар речи?

– Хочешь, я тебя покараулю? – предложила свояченице Дарси.

Та в ответ лишь кивнула.

Это была первая ночь после свадьбы, что Дарси собиралась провести полностью вне дома. А не так, пробежаться и вернуться… Впрочем, в последний момент Мегон к ней присоединился.

– В этот раз будем вместе. Хватит с меня твоих исчезновений, – заявил он.

И нельзя не признаться, что Дарси была ему дико благодарна. Не только потому, что вдвоем было как-то надежнее. А потому что он вел себя… даже не так, как должен был, а так, как ей мечталось. Как влюбленный… А, впрочем, почему «как»? Он ведь сам сознался. Да и сейчас по глазам все видно.  Просто здорово ведь. Еще бы только никто не смог этому помешать… В том числе и демоны.

Большая часть ночи прошла спокойно. Мегон и Дарси даже позволили себе отвлечься друг на друга… но уснуть все же не уснули. Чувство опасности было сильнее. И за пару часов до рассвета оно их не подвело.

Дарси встрепенулась первой, ощутив уже знакомое присутствие демона.

– Он пробирается в ее спальню!

Мегон без слов бросился туда, Дарси – за ним.

Инимика спала. Так крепко, что это никак не могло быть естественным. А демон вился вокруг нее. Ни дать, ни взять – надоедливая муха.

Супруги переглянулись, прикидывая, как бы его лучше прихлопнуть. Пока он их не замечал – не до того было.

Они ударили слаженно, будто хватая его в сеть. Только бы удержать…

Демон шипел, плевался не то пламенем, не то кислотой… и одна искра попала на живот Инимике. Та даже не проснулась, а вот Мегон вскрикнул, как от боли. Все-таки, кажется, они опоздали. Хоть и победили демона. Недаром он расхохотался так торжествующе. Сам погибнет, а продолжение останется. Дарси тоже это поняла – и чуть руки не опустились.

– Избавим ее от этого, – хладнокровно произнес Мегон, когда свернул демону голову.

– Но как?

– Запустим тень ей в чрево.

– Слушай, – Дарси вздрогнула, – ребенок ведь не виноват!

– Ребенок?! Это чудовище, демоново отродье!

– Сам ты чудовище бесплодное! – Дарси не ожидала, что так разозлится.

И уж точно, Мегон тоже этого не ожидал. Он просто остолбенел и хрипло выдохнул:

– Что ты сказала?

– Что слышал!

– Да ты…

– Дай хоть племянника потискать! – и Дарси решительно бросилась к по-прежнему спящей Инимике. Загораживая ее собой. – Не трогай ее, слышишь?

– Ты с ума сошла, – только и сказал Мегон.

– Я беру всю ответственность на себя, – протянув руку, Дарси дотронулась до Инимики – и та вдруг открыла глаза.

– Что случилось? Почему вы здесь?

– Тебя вот защищаем, – буркнул Мегон.

– От кого? Тут же никого нет!

– Вообще-то есть… В тебе.

– Что?

– Тебя изнасиловали.

– Вы что, шутите? Я же спала и ничего… – и вдруг Инимика осеклась.

– Сама в себе что-то ощутила? – живо спросила Дарси.

– Не знаю… Кажется…

– Ну вот. Видишь мертвого демона? Это его наследие!

Инимика побледнела.

А Дарси всхлипнула:

– Вот я хочу, так у меня детей не будет!

Мегон за ее спиной как-то странно дернулся. И сказал:

– Инимика, ведь этот, с позволения сказать, ребенок будет наследником престола! Именно этого демон и добивался!

– Я ведь могу и отречься. В твою пользу, брат.

– Но я, увы, бесплоден.

– Зато жить будешь миллион лет.

– Я больше о тебе беспокоюсь…

– Я рожу и переживу.

– До этого можно не доводить.

– О чем ты?

– Я могу избавить тебя от этого.

Инимика нахмурилась:

– Я боюсь. Боюсь, что потом больше не смогу иметь детей, и вообще…

– А я боюсь, что родив… это, ты можешь просто не выжить!

– Я в любом случае могу. То, что ты предлагаешь, тоже опасно. Неизвестно, что твоя тень может сотворить со мной.

– Она не желает тебе зла. В отличие от того, кто внутри тебя. Да и репутацию твою роды погубят.

– Лучше уж репутацию, чем ее саму! – крикнула Дарси.

Сама Инимика не знала, что сказать. А Мегон уже призывал тень. И та отозвалась немедленно. И окутала Инимику темным плащом. Но тут же пропала. Мегон нахмурился:

– Оно слишком сильно.

– Оно просто хочет жить, – выдохнула Дарси.

И Инимика молча кивнула.

– Оставь. Не трогай его, – Дарси решительно посмотрела на мужа.

– На вашу ответственность, глупые женщины, – Мегон отвернулся, будто разом постарел на несколько лет.

Дарси поняла, что он и правда напуган… и не только. Похоже, брошенные ею вгорячах слова не прошли даром. Она даже боялась возвращаться с ним домой. Что-то там будет? Неужто снова скандал? Но пока было только угрюмое молчание. Дарси боялась заговорить сама. Мегон хотел бы тоже молча уйти. Но нельзя ведь так. Поймал вопрошающий взгляд жены, вздохнул:

– Иди отдохни. Непростая выдалась ночь…

– Я не устала, – она опустила глаза. – Послушай, прости, если обидела тебя…

– Ты просто сказала правду. Печальную и невыносимую.

– Так ты…

– Да, у меня не может быть детей. И я уже свыкся с этой мыслью. За все надо платить, а за могущество, данное тенью – тем более.

– Я так и думала, в общем-то.

– Но я, наверно, должен был предупредить сразу. Прости, – в его глазах таилась горечь. Видимо, не так уж он и свыкся с этой мыслью, как говорил.

– Ну что уж теперь. Вот поэтому мы и должны воспитать ребенка Инимики.

– Если это действительно ребенок, а не что-то похуже.

– Родится – увидим. И не волнуйся, я верю, что все будет хорошо.

– Может, потому я на тебе и женился, – очень задумчиво произнес Мегон.

– Почему?

– Ты всегда веришь, что все будет хорошо. Даже если это невозможно.

– Может, это из-за того, что я родилась в сказочном лесу и всю жизнь ела сладкий крем?

– И карамельные цветы, – вдруг улыбнулся Мегон.

Дарси уже тоже смеялась:

– А тебе они тоже понравились, помнишь?

– Да…

– У меня в комнате есть ветка с того дерева. Даже не засохли до сих пор…

– Неужели?

– Да. Думала, буду грызть, когда по дому соскучусь… Но тут пока даже скучать не получается.

– Это хорошо или плохо?

– Это неожиданно. И у этой неожиданности есть и приятные стороны.

– Надо же… Слушай, а можно взглянуть на твои цветы?

– А ты ведь никогда и не был в моей спальне. Это на тебя подействовало, что в королевском замке мы… у нас была комната на двоих?

– Может быть. Так ты позволишь?

– Я почту за честь, сударь, – Дарси с улыбкой протянула ему руку. И повела вверх по лестнице.

 

#### Глава восьмая

Когда они вошли в комнату, Мегон огляделся по сторонам, а затем посмотрел на Дарси так, словно впервые ее видел. И она вдруг поняла – он и правда видит ее впервые здесь, в комнате, полной света, где она выглядит совсем другой.

– Что, нравлюсь?

– Ты бесподобна.

Она смутилась, как совсем юная девочка. Но все же подмигнула и ответила:

– Ты при ярком свете тоже смотришься!

– Пугающе?

– Прекрасно.

– Кажется, это первый раз, что я слышу от тебя об этом.

И Дарси вновь смутилась:

– Ну… Все бывает впервые.

Она протянула руки, зовя его в объятия.

– Иди сюда. Хочу рассмотреть тебя поближе.

– Ну что ж, наслаждайся, – и Мегон шагнул к ней, позволяя обнять себя.

Минувшей ночью они долго лежали в одной постели, но даже не осознали этого. В гостях не дома. А вот здесь, рядом с одиноким доселе ложем Дарси… Здесь все было совсем иначе, и казалось таким правильным – изменить наконец это одиночество. Они упали на постель, не раздеваясь, и это было уже необычно. Этакое маленькое нарушение правил. Хотя ласкались они как всегда – страстно. Но и в этой страсти было что-то новое. Будто заново открывали друг друга. На свету, делавшем еще желаннее их обоих. И, казалось, тень сейчас и не вмешивалась в их отношения. Может, наблюдала со стороны, но и только. В этом царстве света у нее не было власти. И сейчас это только радовало обоих.

Дарси обвилась вокруг Мегона, явно собираясь уложить его на спину.

– Ты что… – начал было он.

– Ну, ты же в моей комнате, – лукаво улыбнулась Дарси. – Так что поиграем по моим правилам, ты же не против?

– Ладно, попробуем, – он продолжал смотреть на нее так, будто впервые видел. И сколько же восторга было в этом взгляде…

Дарси просто пьянило то, как она на него действует. Ее власть… Теперь она могла поступить не так, как желала тень, а так, как хотелось ей самой. И он… тоже этого хотел, Дарси читала это в его глазах. Хотел и направлял ее, подсказывал, как слаще владеть им… И лишь на мгновение опережал ее собственные мысли и желания. Такого полного слияния у них еще ни разу не бывало. И прерывать его казалось безумием, все равно что разбить на куски единое целое… Оба это прочувствовали в полной мере. Особенно когда наслаждение достигло пика. Одновременно пронзив обоих. И два стона слились в один. Такого у них еще не случалось. Они устали за эту ночь, вымотались и перенервничали, но именно то, что они сейчас делали, было им нужнее всего. Все темное, пугающее, словно отступило, и верилось, что все будет хорошо, лишь бы вместе. Кажется, это было самым главным.

…А через три месяца Дарси уже не могла отмахнуться от утренних недомоганий. И не понимала, чем она больна. Мегон, конечно, тоже заметил – и обеспокоился чуть ли не больше жены. Поскольку самый очевидный вариант казался невозможным в принципе. Да и сама Дарси, признаться, о нем не думала. Даже на тень грешила – не доигралась ли с ней в самом деле, как опасался Мегон.

В конце концов они решили обратиться к целителю. И это был первый раз, что они появились у родных Дарси. Встретили их с радостью – и с тревогой, когда узнали о причине визита. А потом мать Дарси, которая была одной из лучших целительниц королевства, просто рассмеялась:

– Ну что вы, маленькие? У меня будет внук, а у вас наследник! – она ведь не знала, что это невозможно.

Вот только дочь повела себя и впрямь, как маленькая – ушам не поверила. Да и зять не лучше – попросту впал в столбняк.

– Ты знал, на ком жениться, – рассмеялась королева, когда ей пояснили, в чем дело. – Наша порода сильнее тени!

– Надо же, – отмер Мегон. – Может, мне еще и захват трона под это дело простят, раз со мной Дарси? Не докажешь ведь, что я захватывать не рвался!

– У тебя сейчас дело поважнее, чем что-то доказывать, – заметила теща.

Доказывать все же пришлось – только Дарси. Что это не сон и не розыгрыш, что у них и правда будет ребенок, вопреки всему. Вот же чудо какое случилось…

– А знаешь, – подмигнула Дарси, когда наконец осознала, – теперь-то ребенок Инимики теряет права на престол!

– От этого только хуже. Вырастет – и будет строить козни нашему.

– Ну что ты сразу о худшем думаешь!

– Я просто разумен. Надо будет, чтобы они жили уединенно и под надзором.

– Звучит так, словно ты собрался заточить их в темницу!

– Почти. Тем более Инимика уже даже заговаривала о том, чтобы посвятить себя Богу.

Дарси нахмурилась. Она заподозрила, что такие разговоры Инимика вела ради брата. Что ей еще оставалось-то, когда он занял трон, а она носила ребенка без мужа? Узнать бы, что она на самом деле думает. Проще всего, безусловно, пойти и спросить. Все равно у Инимики больше нет близких подруг… И прийти в кои-то веки в открытую, не под покровом ночи.

– Ну, как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Прекрасно, – отозвалась Инимика.– Ребенок пока еще ведет себя тихо… Хотя я его уже чувствую.

– И тебе приятно от того, что он есть?

– Конечно. Он настолько… мой, и это удивительно!

– Вот и здорово, что ты к этому так относишься. Знаешь, а я ведь теперь тоже…

Инимика ошеломленно уставилась на нее:

– Правда?!

– Я сама удивлена, все считали, что это невозможно, и Мегон тоже, но вот…

– Поздравляю.

Если Инимика сейчас и подумала о том, что теперь ее ребенок становится дальше от престола, то ничем этого не выдала.

Дарси не знала, как подступиться к интересующей ее теме. Спросила наугад:

– Что думаешь делать?

– Как что? Рожать, конечно!

– А потом?

– Воспитывать, что же еще. Учить добру и правде…

– А сама как же?

– Да как, Богу молиться буду и делать добрые дела.

– Эй, только не говори, что собралась в монастырь!

– А в монастырь с малым ребенком не возьмут.

– Это верно… Но так-то, похоже, ты монашеской жизнью зажить собралась.

– А что в этом плохого?

– Думаешь, тебе уже женское счастье заказано?

– Конечно. Раньше я рвалась замуж, чтобы опередить брата-короля и посадить свое дитя на трон. Вот и получила… Только теперь-то ни к чему. Мегон и сам отлично справится.

– И ты хочешь, чтобы у ребенка и мыслей таких не было, я правильно понимаю?

– Именно. Так будет лучше.

– Это правильно. Просто мне жаль, что ты совсем уйдешь в служение…

– Это лучше, чем честолюбивые мечты.

– Но разве в жизни есть только одно средство забыть о них?

– А что же еще?

– Любовь. Не может быть, чтобы ты ее так и не встретила.

– Я в любовь не верю. Я всегда была слишком расчетлива. Положение обязывало, знаешь…

– Это проходит. Я тоже не слишком верила, что Мегон полюбит меня…

– А я другого и не ждала. Я хорошо знаю брата, на самом деле он безнадежный романтик, даже тень не смогла отнять у него этого.

– О, правда? Значит, и ты можешь в душе быть такой же…

– Да кому я сдалась с ребенком? Лучше и не искать. Вот дитя-то точно никуда не денется и будет моим. Уже сейчас – мое… И кто, спрашивается, еще нужен?

– Не знаю. Если ты счастлива так, как есть – то хорошо…

– Хорошо? А ты, похоже, обеспокоена.

– Тебя жалею. Мне не представить жизни без любви.

– Вот только не надо меня сватать из милости.

– Не буду. Только не прячься от мира.

– А я вроде и не собиралась.

У Дарси отлегло от сердца. Интересно, что на это скажет Мегон.

Вроде бы порадовался, но кто знает… Дарси решила держать ухо востро. И быть дипломатом между этими двоими. А ведь и о себе забывать не следовало. Новое положение требовало пристального внимания к собственным нуждам. Больше отдыхать, гулять, правильно питаться. И, конечно, никаких волнений. А вот с этим-то проблемы были. Потому что переживаешь же за всех… Мегон, конечно, старается пылинки сдувать, и после этого не признаваться же ему, что главная причина волнений – в нем. А вдруг он проявит жестокость? Хотя пока как король он был безупречен, и все смирились… Но пока и угроз его власти не было. А кто знает, как может взбунтоваться тень против ребенка демона? Похоже, Мегон тоже об этом думал. И мысли у него были тревожные.

– Ну погоди ты, пусть сначала родится! – говорила ему Дарси.

– Может, тогда будет уже поздно!

– Ну уж прямо так! Это ребенок, такой же, как наш с тобой…

– Вот за него-то я и беспокоюсь.

– В смысле, что не ты будешь жесток, но тень?

– Вероятно. То, что произошло, неожиданно, и я не знаю, как тень может откликнуться на это.

– Подождем. Я с тобой, я всегда с тобой… – Дарси успокаивала его – а сама тем временем пыталась прислушаться к тени. Но та, кажется, сама недоумевала. Или подобного на ее памяти не случалось? Вот странно…

Кажется, придется дождаться рождения племянника.

 

#### Глава девятая

Время ожидания прошло на удивление спокойно. И Инимика родила очаровательнейшую девочку без всяких демонических примет. А Дарси – мальчика. И то ли тень по-прежнему пребывала в недоумении, то ли не заметила ничего для себя подозрительного – но вела себя спокойно. Даже Мегон удивился.

Детишки росли вместе, и девочка была сущим ангелом. В отличие от своего двоюродного братца. Этот, кажется, получился капризным, как Дарси, и властным, как Мегон. Даже родители не всегда могли с ним совладать. Получалось это лишь у сестренки. Которая просто обволакивала его своей мягкостью. Рядом с ней мальчонка просто таял и готов был сделать что угодно. Их было не разделить. Мегон, конечно, качал головой, помня о происхождении племянницы. Вот как проявится…

Однако пока не проявлялось. Инимика, похоже, временами вообще забывала о том, что предшествовало рождению дочери. И умирала от счастья, вся уйдя в материнство. Да и от мира отрекаться, к облегчению Дарси, не думала. Потому что с легкой руки короля Мегона никто ее не осуждал. Хотя, конечно, над официальным объяснением случившегося пришлось подумать. Остановились на тайном неравном браке и внезапной смерти супруга. Неизвестно, многие ли поверили этому, но громких разговоров слышно не было. Может, страна просто наблюдала.  И, как сам Мегон, ждала – что же вырастет. Уже почти веря в лучшее.  Дарси тоже верила – уже твердо.

И годы бежали незаметно.  Дети взрослели. И Дарси все больше понимала, что характером ее сын пошел в отца. Только без его мудрости и опыта. И горячий нрав частенько давал о себе знать. Мальчик хотел все и сразу. Сперва, пока это относилось к игрушкам, забавам, знаниям – родителей это не тревожило. Но на смену этому уже приходило другое – власть. Конечно, он и так был наследником престола… Но, кажется, это положение переставало его устраивать. Он уже успел наслушаться о том, сколь продлила тень дни его отца. Это его поражало… но, кажется, не только. Уже начинало злить. Дарси это тревожило – и как факт, и потому, что это замечал и Мегон. Зная их обоих – последствий стоило опасаться. В этой семье уже ходил брат на брата. А если сын на отца? А если Мегон решит принять меры заблаговременно? У Дарси от мыслей и недобрых предчувствий голова шла кругом.

– Не дави на него, прошу. Он и так каждую секунду готов вспыхнуть, – говорила Дарси Мегону.

– Я и не давлю. Но он считает иначе. Вот что же с ним делать, куда отправить на служение?

– Считаешь, это необходимо?

– Это единственный путь. Чтоб дурь из него повыбить. И заставить думать о чем-то, кроме власти. Пусть открывает в себе какие-нибудь таланты. Только вот где же ему лучше всего помогут это сделать…

– Нужно что-то строгое, но справедливое.

– И не имеющее отношения ни к власти, ни к войне.

– Но ведь не духовная же стезя?

– А почему бы и нет?

– Ты шутишь?

– Можем получить фанатика и религиозную войну.

– Да, жаль, что за девичьи занятия его не засадишь…

– За девичьи занятия, конечно, нет, но… – Дарси внезапно подумалось – вдруг любимая кузина сумеет чем-то помочь.

– Что?

– Да неразлучен он с племянницей. Пусть она влияет.

– Ты права. Может, хоть узнает, что у него на уме. А потом расскажет нам.

Дарси тоже очень надеялась на племянницу. Менодика выросла удивительно милой и мягкой. Никогда не кокетничала и не лукавила, как Дарси. Даром что до сих пор ее подозревали в двойном дне. Хотя у Кейрона, ее кузена, и мыслей таких, похоже, не возникало. К Менодике он был чрезвычайно сильно привязан и доверял ей всецело. И она пыталась вселить в его сердце добрые мечты. Порой это даже получалось – мечтая вместе… Жаль, что они были в очень близком родстве. Дарси несколько раз ловила себя на мысли, что они были бы прекрасной парой. Ведь в старые времена такое случалось. Да и сейчас порой… Нет, Дарси ничего не имела бы против, если бы все повернулось так. Но что на уме у самого Кейрона? Похоже, тут и впрямь надо было надеяться лишь на Менодику.

– Он хочет уехать и созерцать, – вскоре сообщила девушка.

– А… что именно созерцать? – осторожно уточнила Дарси.

– Мир вокруг…

– Он что же, собрался стать отшельником? – нахмурился Мегон.

– Пока да, что-то вроде этого. Понять себя и мир…

– Необычное желание для него, – заметил Мегон.

– Но разве плохое? – возразила Дарси.

– Если за этим не стоит хитрый умысел – что ж.

У Дарси мелькнула мысль – если бы Менодика могла поехать вместе с ним…

– Я бы очень хотела его сопровождать, – девушка словно прочитала ее мысли. – Но он хочет уехать подальше от всех соблазнов.

Дарси мысленно хмыкнула. Вот оно как… Получается, милая маленькая кузина для Кейрона уже соблазн…

Королева посмотрела на мужа – он все еще раздумывал.Наконец промолвил:

– Пусть попробует. Но за ним будут… приглядывать. Незаметно, конечно же. На всякий случай.

– Наверно, это разумно, ваше величество, – Менодика изящно поклонилась.

Дарси тоже подумала, что муж прав. В конце концов, Кейрон раньше не проявлял склонности к уединению и созерцанию. Так что, возможно, собирался вынашивать коварные планы. Силы небесные, ну как же так! Они так любили своего мальчика, Мегон особенно любил, нянчил, а вот теперь… И в кого он такой, неужели тень повлияла? Или взял на себя тяжкое наследство, которое должно было достаться Менодике? Ведь правда, их будто обменяли в колыбели… От этой догадки Дарси стало не по себе. Она долго думала, стоит ли сообщать о ней супругу. Но тот раньше додумался сам. И бросил, глядя в стену:

– Это вот хотел кто-то понянчить племянника или племянницу, заступался, вот и обернулось все так…

– Хочешь сказать – из-за меня он такой?

– Очень может быть, что повинны именно твои неосторожные слова. Другого объяснения я не вижу.

И это было для Дарси как гром среди ясного неба. Ну вот и что теперь? Мало всего прочего, так еще и муж, кажется, считает ее виноватой во всем… Ладно бы сама повинилась первая – все бы было по-другому…

– Ну что ж, раз так – прости меня за это.

– Да что уж, этим теперь не поможешь, – произнеся это, Мегон обернулся – и осекся на полуслове, увидев взгляд жены. Как у раненого зверька. Шагнул к ней. – Дарси…

– Оставь. Уже не поможешь, ты правильно сказал. Теперь только исправлять то, что есть.

– Я и хочу… исправить. Прости мои слова.

– Будем исправлять, – Мегон обнял ее. Как всегда, они искали друг в друге поддержку.

– Держись, милая. Мы справимся.

– Знать бы, как…

– Пусть Кейрон отправляется, куда пожелает. За ним присмотрят. А мы тем временем попытаемся узнать, не происходило ли раньше… подобных вещей.

– А думаешь, могло?

– Почему бы нет? Всякое случается, даже самое невозможное.

– Давай тогда поищем.

Следующие за этим разговором дни супруги почти безвылазно проводили в библиотеке. Не так и много там всего было… Но вчитываться приходилось внимательно. И вот на третий день Дарси встрепенулась, увидев нечто знакомое.

– Смотри! Дитя тени! И, кажется, случилось вообще в седую старину…

– Да, пять веков назад. И что же здесь… – Мегон внимательно вчитался в древние строки. – Он взял на себя все окрестные грехи. Не по своей воле – при рождении. И все эти грехи сказывались – какие-то на внешности, а какие-то и в делах…

– И чем все кончилось? – Дарси с замиранием сердца ждала ответа. Мегон хмурился.

– Кажется, все было печально.

– Он… погиб?

– За него никто не вступился. Все боялись.

– Его? Или тени?

– Они были неразделимы. Никакими способами.

– Ужасно… Неужели и Кейрона ждет то же самое?!

– У Кейрона есть Менодика. Он не один, в отличие от своего… предшественника.

– Думаешь, это поможет?

– Надеюсь. Потому что на себе убедился – любовь творит невозможное.

– О, правда?.. Только глупостей она тоже много творит. Так, да, мы им скажем или хоть ей? Или пусть сами до всего дойдут?

– Думаю, стоит сказать ей, для начала.

– Да, пожалуй, так.

Откладывать не стоило – и в тот же день Дарси позвала Менодику:

– Мне надо сказать тебе нечто важное. Только не пугайся. Кейрон проклят. По неосторожности.

Как она и ожидала, Менодика вздрогнула и побледнела.

– Как же это?..

– Долго рассказывать. Но не дать чужим грехам его пожрать можешь только ты.

– Я для него сделаю все, что угодно… Но как?

– Пока просто будь рядом.

– Вы хотите… чтобы я отправилась вместе с ним?

– Ты вроде бы и сама хотела этого…

– Я хотела, просто, мне показалось, что… он не хотел.

– Это печально. И тревожно. Я за него беспокоюсь. Как бы у него на уме не оказалось что-то еще, кроме созерцания… Вроде вынашивания коварных замыслов.

– Не хочется в это верить…

– Но это, увы, очень вероятно.

– И что же… Мне отговаривать его от этого?

– Да, по возможности. На тебя вся надежда…

– Конечно, я… Постараюсь сделать, что смогу.

– Благодарю, дитя мое.

Кажется, Менодика только рада была отправиться к Кейрону. Дарси понадеялась, что она его хотя бы отвлечет от… чего-то ненужного.

 

#### Глава десятая

Менодика его не оставит, и это было даже хорошо. Но все же она могла помешать. Даже ненамеренно – просто самим своим присутствием отвлечь от важных мыслей. Его планы требовали тщательного обдумывания и отшлифовки. Ведь он умышлял не на кого-нибудь, а… На собственного отца. На повелителя тени – так думать было комфортнее. И Кейрон старался думать именно так. Это помогало отрешаться. Свои планы Кейрон вынашивал уже давно, и нельзя было допустить, чтобы ненужные мысли погубили все. Поэтому с двоюродной сестрой он за всю дорогу даже словом не перемолвился. Той, естественно, это не понравилось. И насторожило. Но она взяла его за руку и тоже молчала. Было тревожно… и одновременно приятно просто быть с ним рядом. И, может быть, это последнее чувство дойдет до него…

Когда путь был окончен, Менодика удивилась тому, куда они прибыли. Совершенно дикое место. Можно сказать, лесная чаща. И здесь Кейрон собирался остаться?

– Именно так, – сказал он в ответ на этот вопрос.

– А прибежище у нас какое будет? Или ты… Под открытым небом размышлять собрался?

– Я-то, может, и да. А для тебя на какой-нибудь шалаш расщедрюсь.

– А если дождь, что, ты и тогда будешь…

Кейрон хмыкнул снисходительно:

– Мне ли дождя бояться?

– Ну смотри, стоик!

На шалаш и впрямь расщедрился – причем шалаш явно был на одного. Менодика повела плечом – и смирилась. Правда, все еще не верила, что Кейрон собрался пребывать под открытым небом. Но скоро ей пришлось убедиться в твердости его намерений. Он стоически сидел на земле и не шевелился. И как будто действительно полностью был погружен в свои мысли. Знать бы, о чем он думает… Лицо у него было отрешенным, и чем дальше – тем больше. Как будто уходил куда-то в немыслимую даль. И парил над миром, как… будущий властитель? У Менодики сердце замерло не столько от этой мысли, сколько от того, что она, похоже, была верна. Девушка убеждала себя: он непохож сейчас на злого духа, слишком отрешенный… Хоть и на святого тоже не тянет. Но хотя бы на нейтральную силу… Изучающую. Познающую мир… но с какой целью? Ох, как же все это тревожно. И отвлечь его сейчас Менодика не решалась, это могло быть просто опасно – она хорошо знала характер своего кузена. Значит, только ждать.

Ждать пришлось не так уж долго. Ее ожидания оправдались – нет, кузен не поднялся внезапно и не захватил мир. Не успел. Потому что дождь все-таки пошел. И какой дождь! Форменный ливень, холодный, косой, хлещущий. Никакие деревья не защищали. Менодика, скрывшись в шалаше, гадала, сколько продержится кузен. Держался он долго. Очень долго. Но в итоге дождь одержал верх.  И Кейрон побежал прятаться к сестре.

– Что, великие мысли подождут? – пошутила она, пропуская его в шалаш. Для двоих здесь было тесновато, но сейчас это уже было неважно.

Он угрюмо промолчал.

– Извини. Не расстраивайся так.

– Я не расстраиваюсь! – рявкнул он. – Я продолжаю думать!

– Ну и продолжай, – Менодика старалась не показать, что обескуражена его резкостью. Хотя, вряд ли он сейчас вообще это заметит.

Кейрон сосредоточенно засопел. Это было забавно, только вот хихикнуть Менодика не решалась. Она сидела тихо, пока ее не начало смаривать. Глаза слипались, и, наверное, лучше было лечь, только вот чтобы сделать это простое дело, пришлось потревожить брата и его раздумья.

– Прости. Подвинься, пожалуйста.

Он вздрогнул, как разбуженный:

– Куда, интересно? – но отодвинуться честно попытался.

Кое-как Менодика улеглась. И даже пригрелась, даже несмотря на то, что одежда двоюродного брата основательно намокла. Девушке удалось найти местечко посуше, чтобы приткнуться. Оставалось надеяться, что Кейрона это не раздражает. Он продолжал сопеть – вернее, глубоко дышать, чтобы снова сосредоточиться. И это, как показалось Менодике, немного затягивалось. У него не получается?

– Ты меня отвлекаешь, – объявил он.

– Что я такого делаю?

– Ты слишком близко.

– Прости, дальше отодвинуться не могу. Ты просто закрой глаза и думай себе…

– Я пытаюсь.

– Пытайся старательнее… Ты же умеешь.

Он только хмыкнул. Менодика закрыла глаза, всеми силами стараясь не помешать. И даже вроде бы задремала. Только ненадолго. Разбудили движения Кейрона, его дыхание. Неровное дыхание, надо заметить.

– Что с тобой?

– Ничего, – ответный шепот послышался неожиданно близко. Даже дыхание его обожгло.

Менодика вздрогнула – не столько от ощущения, сколько от его неожиданности. И почувствовала, что эта дрожь передалась ему.

– Тебе… холодно?

– Нет. Мне… странно.

– Странно? И что это значит?

– Да вот сам понять не могу.

Он был так близко… Менодика слышала, как стучит его сердце.

– Ты меня… волнуешь. Это неправильно, – он прошептал это чуть ли не с отчаянием.

А Менодика испугалась. Кажется, почувствовала скрытый смысл его слов… Почувствовать было легко – даже физически. Нет, приятно, что она ему нравится, это ведь было ее самой сокровенной мечтой… она бы даже не смогла сказать, с какого времени… Но ведь они родня, и к тому же Кейрона можно и нужно бояться. Она и боялась – вот только не так, как надо. Оттолкнуть не могла. Да и не хотела. А он… Он уже касался ее. И не сказать, чтобы осторожно. Скорее, жадно, не помня себя.

– Кейрон! Что ты делаешь?

Он будто не расслышал.  А прикосновения стали еще настойчивее…

– Ты меня пугаешь…

– А ты меня, – его голос прозвучал хрипло. – Но я не могу… Просто не могу…

– А мне что потом делать?

– Потом? – он словно проснулся. – А сейчас?

– А что я могу сделать сейчас…

– Что? – короткое слово обернулось прикосновением губ. И на этом все слова кончились.

На смену им пришли отчаянные поцелуи, которым Менодика просто не могла сопротивляться. Замирала под незнакомыми ощущениями… а потом даже попыталась ответить. Получилось как-то по-детски неловко, разгоряченные губы дрожали. Но Кейрону хватило, чтобы распалиться еще больше. Он уже открыто привлек Менодику к себе, стал осыпать поцелуями ее лицо, шею… А девушка обняла его и прильнула всем телом. Она уже забыла и о дожде, и о недавнем холоде… Ее бросило в жар. И она не помнила, где она, что она… Только помнила – с кем. С самым дорогим и близким, опасным и запретным, но таким волнующим… Брат? Друг детства? Возлюбленный? Все слова будто стерлись. И остались только божественные ощущения. Она словно парила в небесах без крыльев, и тело горело, как в огне, но каким же сладостным был этот огонь… Она так и не опомнилась. До самого конца. До взрыва наслаждения, кажется, слившего их воедино.

«Неужели же так бывает?» – была первая связная мысль Менодики. Но приходилось поверить – судя по глазам Кейрона, он испытывал то же самое. И они не могли пока осознать, что же сотворили. Возможно – ужасное. И уж точно – необратимое. Но… слишком хорошо, чтобы прямо сейчас думать о том, как теперь быть. Пока проще заснуть обнявшись. Это они и сделали, забыв обо всем. А вот утром все точно должно было усложниться. Собственно, так и произошло.

– Проклятье! – было первое слово Кейрона. И на Менодику он смотрел так, словно она и была этим самым проклятьем.

– Я? Я же ничего плохого не сделала… – ее глаза наполнились слезами.

– Зато я сделал! Нет, как я только мог…

– Я же не возражала.

– И все равно – я не должен был. Тем более… теперь я потерял связь со своей силой!

– Что?! – изумленно переспросила Менодика.

– Именно так! Я теперь беспомощен, как ребенок! Да и к тебе, кажется, все это тоже не перешло. Просто исчезло бесследно.

– Прости…

– Прости? Да что мне теперь делать со своей жизнью? И ты… я знаю, родители нарочно послали тебя со мной! – в его глазах полыхнула такая ярость, что у Менодики замерло сердце.

– Нет, нет… – начала было она возражать. И тут же осеклась. Все равно бы не поверил. Тем более что отчасти он был прав – ее с ним послали. А если… он прав не отчасти, а полностью? Если его родители знали больше, чем открыли ей? А Кейрон уже догадался об этом? Да он же может просто убить ее на месте! Но не трогает ведь. Только смотрит – но так, что лучше бы убил.

– Я пойду, – сказала она. – В озере утоплюсь.

– Куда?! – он схватил ее за руку.

– Ты сам этого хочешь, по глазам вижу. Пусти!

– Стой. Иначе у меня вообще ничего не останется.

– А что я…

– Да ты сама понимаешь – что! Не отпущу, даже и не думай.

– А что ты со мной сделаешь? – она храбрилась, хотя на самом деле услышать ответ ей было страшно.

– Да женюсь я. Как порядочный.

– Женишься?! Опомнись, мы родственники!

– Ну и что? И раньше ведь такое случалось, ничего ужасного! На кузинах женятся в каждой второй семье, ты что же, не помнишь?

– Но… не после такого же!

Мегон закатил глаза:

– Ты-то откуда знаешь! Я думаю, что очень даже наоборот. Когда люди все время рядом, им так легко согрешить.

– Но ведь не все же грешат!

– Может быть. Но мы-то… И кому какое дело, в конце-то концов.

– Родителям, к примеру. О них подумал?

– Они, по-моему, того и ждали!

– Это ты о своих?

– Ну да.

– Насчет моей мамы я сомневаюсь.

– Ну, узнать будет легко. Кстати, я думаю, что изначально она тоже была бы не против.

– Тебя послушать – все так легко…

– Ну а как еще теперь.

Менодика внимательно посмотрела на него:

– А ты сам… Скажи честно, сам-то ты этого хочешь?

– Хочу. Ты последнее, что у меня осталось. И тебя я терять не хочу.

– Ну я тем более не хочу терять тебя.

– И не потеряешь. Даю слово.

– Спасибо, я тебя люблю! – это так просто сорвалось с ее губ – хотя даже ночью она не произнесла этих слов.

– Наверно, и я тебя тоже… – вышло это как-то по-детски, и Менодика улыбнулась.

Кажется, все было решено. В том числе и самая большая проблема их мира.

_Декабрь 2012, июнь, декабрь 2013_


End file.
